


Sweethearts

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux Hates His Dad, Ben Solo Isn't A Idiot, Brendol Hux A Womanizer, Brendol Hux Is A Giant Pervert, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Protection, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Will Add Tags As Story Goes Along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: He was shy about telling her how he felt. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He learn so much about her and wanted to so much to kiss her. He was stock to see her at his best friend's house party and to see her looking like a movie star. He must have been drunk as he was talking to her, but he doesn't remember anything else that when he woke up with Rey in his embrace, naked. Ben quietly got out of bed without waking Rey up. What happen that night?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you really want me to continue my other stories and I will, but please give it time as writing stories is no easy task. My grammar is improving as you can see and so as I always request, no comments about my grammar errors. I do try my best.

She was hot. She was smart. She was kind. She was he's kind of girl. If only he wasn't a shy idiot. His father was right about finding **_his_** princess and he knew **_she_** was his princess from the weird feeling in his gut. Ben notice Rey in the ninth grade as she blossomed into her body. He knew her since childhood. She was a foster kid, but didn't care as she wasn't bitter or spoilt and her foster family knew his family. She taken their name out of request to Child Services. They agreed. It took two years and she was Rey Kira Kenobi by her fourteenth birthday. In fact Obi-Wan Kenobi actually announce it on her fourteenth birthday. Ben smiled at the party. They live across from his family and they were very close. Ben had fallen for her then as her hazel eyes lit up. Like shining stars. Four years flew and Ben still felt that weird feeling in his gut.

"Party at my place." Hux said flashing a yellow paper with big black letters on it in Ben's face. "My old man is 'out of on business' and I have the whole place to myself."

"He trust you enough to leave you alone all weekend?" Ben asked.

"Benjamin!"

"Don't call me that."

"He finally realize I'm a man now. Legally eighteen now. So he can go fuck his assistant as much as he wants. So this Friday PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

The whole school cheered with delight. As everyone took flyers Hux had printed off. Ben knew Armitage Hux since middle school and knew his father Brendol Hux was womanizer. The younger the woman the better as long as she was eighteen. He even made sure with actual ID not fake which he checks himself, he'll fuck her. If she got pregnant he'll pay for the abortion. His wife whom was the mother of Armitage divorce him when she discovered her husband having sex with his assistant in his office, on their wedding anniversary. She was going to surprise him with a lunch date as she found he already had lunch. That was end of their marriage and Brendol Hux was able to fuck whomever he wanted since then without a care of the world. Even losing half his money to his now ex-wife and he had Armitage for the weekend, but this weekend Friday to Sunday night Armitage Hux had the whole house to himself. Ben didn't mind and there were going to beer.

"So, I'm going to hangout with Armitage this Friday at his dad's place." Ben said to his mom on the phone. "I'll take my books and I will do my homework mom."

"Will there be a responsible adult there?" Leia asked on the phone. "I don't like Brendol Hux. That man is terrible. He was a married man sleeping with several young women like that."

"He'll be in his home office and I am eighteen now. Legally adult."

"That is true. When will you'll be home that night?"

"I'm staying the night. I'll be home Saturday after lunch. Besides me and Armitage got a assignment to do. Might take all night."

"Alright, but call if you need anything and have dinner."

"I'll eat over there."

"OK, love you."

"Love you to mom."

Lying to his mother was easy. Ben had straight As. Never got into much trouble and besides his parents were always too busy from time to time. With his mother a senator and running for mayor. Mayor Palpatine really screw a lot up during his term as mayor. Leia was going to fix the budget crisis the town was having and really cleanup the streets in down town Jakku. Leia was going to change all that and make it all better for the whole city. His father, Han was running his own business. A mechanic shop. He dreamed about owning since his childhood. He was busy with the books and fixing cars, vans and motorbikes. Yet, still took the time to give Ben 'the talk' when he turn fourteen. However Han had to work on his taxes and didn't want to get in trouble. For it and Ben will be going to college soon. The stress of college was getting to him. So a party will help him unwind this weekend.

Shower, a quick charge of clothes and a burger on the way. Armitage's father lived on the fancy side of the city. Ben drove his black car he got from his father on his sixteenth after passing his driver's education and boy were the lessons worth it. Han had been saving for this baby for years. The Silencer was made for Ben's build and height. Between him and his parents, Ben was tallest. He got a big growth spout at sixteen over the summer holidays. He drove to the mansion like house. When he got there, the party was in full swing. Ben parked his black Silencer at the front. There were already loads of people. Ben got out of the car and his eyes widen to see Rey. In a blue dress with matching high heels. Looking like a movie star. She had her hair up in a loose buns with a few curls and light makeup. She doesn't really need makeup. She was beautiful without it.

"Solo!" Hux said greeting Ben with a bottle of beer. "You made it. How you got away from mommy and daddy?"

"Easy!" Ben said taking the bottle of beer. "I told mom we got a big assignment and I'll be staying over tonight."

"Hahaha! Excellent! Genius, Solo! Good move."

"How many beers have you had so far?"

"Five! Oh, look there's your crush. OI, KENOBI! LOOKS WHO'S HERE!"

"Hux? What are you doing?"

"Getting you laid my friend."

"I need something stronger then Budweiser before I talk to Rey. Oh, thank God she's just waving at me."

Ben just smiled and waved back to Rey. Oh, God this is a nightmare. If he knew she was going to here. He wouldn't have come to this party at all. This was going to hard. Guess Rey decided to come along with her friends and decided to have a little fun before final exams at school. Budweiser was indeed not going to be enough. He really liked her and most High School parties is all about losing your virginity. Oh, God he didn't think about that at all? His mind was racing just thinking about maybe losing even taking Rey's virginity. He was a virgin himself and if he was man enough to walk up to her, and even kiss her would be a miracle for him. More booze! Now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben quietly got out of bed without waking Rey up. What happen that night? His head was pounding. It hurt like hell and his memory from last night was blurred. How much did he drink? Ben remember drinking Budweiser then moving to a strong drink. Whisky. Lots and lots of whisky. Strong and smooth. Then that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen too many High School/college party movies. I know how young people get when alcohol is involved. Been there myself when I went to college and I grew up in the 90s and early 2000s for me were fun. Watching 80s movies help for this chapter and social media. Enjoy.

His head was pounding. It hurt like hell and his memory from last night was blurred. How much did he drink? He remember Hux acting wild and making out with Gwen Phasma on the couch with Ben seating right there. Very awkward. He saw Rey laughing with her friends, Rose Tico, Finn Trooper and Poe Dameron. There was a school rumor about those three, but who really cares. Ben remember drinking Budweiser then moving to a strong drink. Whisky. Lots and lots of whisky. Strong and smooth with a bite. Then that was it. He heard a soft moan next to him. Ben turn his head to see a sleeping Rey with a sweet smile on her face. He mouth 'shit' to himself. Taking a deep breath as hundred of questions went running through his mind. First one was what the hell happen last night? Quietly as he can, he got out of bed not waking up Rey. Did he score with her last night? Dumb question of course he did. He just can't remember how he did it and they were both naked. He doesn't remember anything. Grabbing his things. Ben quickly left without a word. He found Hux passed out with a lamp shade on his head and his trousers off, but over his cough. Thank God for that. Hux was snoring away on the floor. Ben had gotten his clothes back. Man, does he need a shower and he can booze. The place was a mess. Phasma walked up to him wearing Hux's shirt and nothing else. Her short blonde hair a bit messy. Ben was looking at the mess to avoid seeing a half naked Phasma. She stepped over beer cans and bottles, and the carpet was wet with a mix of alcohol and God knows what else. At least they had twenty-four hours to clean this all up.

"Got a lot to do today." Ben said nervously.

"You and your girlfriend can help." Phasma said with a smile.

"G-girl... Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you and Rey got very close. Very hot last night."

"Oh, you know what happen?"

"Yeah, you drank a lot of whisky and boy you took the whole cabinet down. Created a whole drink fest about it. Damn Solo you can drink."

"I didn't make a ass of myself."

"No, but he did."

Ben looked down as Phasma pointed to Hux on the floor, still asleep and snoring on the floor. Sounds right. Then again Hux had a asshole father, so he wasn't surprise at all by that. Ben took another deep breath. He come down for two things. His phone and some answers. Phasma is able to drink and hold her own. So she can answer the questions. Phasma answered the questions and got to the point to each answer she gave. Guests from last night party that didn't leave were waking up. Getting up and getting dress. Cleaning along the way. Rey hadn't waken up yet.

"So, after you're twelfth drink, you walked up to Rey and gave her a nice big with tongues kiss." Phasma said then got wolf whistled. "Move on Mitaka or I will whip your fucking skinny ass on the front lawn."

"Can you smell pee?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, some of the guys had a piss contest on the curtains."

"That's not going to be cheap to clean out."

"Oh, yeah. So finishing the story of your big score from last night. It seems Rey had condoms in her purse and you two made noises in Hux's bedroom."

"I fucked in my best friend's bedroom."

"And he screwed me on the couch from behind after I rode him. Rey was nice enough to give us some of her condoms. Kenobi was prepared."

"I'm very confuse right now. Does she likes me like I like her?"

"From how many condoms and how she screamed your name several times, I guess so."

Then there was buzzing from under the couch cushion. Ben took the couch cushion off and found the buzzing was his Samsung Galaxy S9 phone. It must have fallen out of his jean pocket while he was on the couch last night. Remembering the awkward scene he saw of Phasma and Hux making out. Knowing for a fact they fucked on there. Ben's phone had loads of notations and battery power 20% and his mom was calling. Ben had a bad feeling about this as he answered the phone.

"Benjamin Bail Anakin Solo!" Leia screamed down the phone. "You are in big trouble young man. A party. Drinking. Some big assignment you had to do."

"Mom my head!" Ben said with a groan.

"That's nothing compared what I'm going to do to you. Get home NOW!"

"Ah, shit!"

Leia hung up on him and yelling at him. He had a pounding headache from drinking last night, he didn't realize there were photos and videos of the party. A video of him drinking loads of bottles of whisky and several different beers. All this was on Twitter, Instagram and Facebook. Oh, he was in a world of shit now. He forgot his parents were on social media. Han's business had a Facebook page and Leia needed to be on social media on her running for mayor. So, he should have known someone with their phones would be taking pictures. Dumb ass he called himself. He bolted out the door and jump into his black Silencer and drove off. Rey heard a car coming to life. She had the bed duvet covering her naked body and saw Ben's car driving off from the bedroom window. She woke up to a empty bed. Ben had left her and it was clear last night was just a one night stand. She needed a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's memories of the party and how she got there? All in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is in trouble with his parents. Rey wakes to a empty bed and see Ben leave in his car. Feeling used. Rey's point of view of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers what drama among them?

Rey was glad she pack a overnight bag with clean clothes and toiletries. Last night was wild. When she arrived she looked her best. Rose help with her makeup and hair. She packed condoms. Just in case Ben Solo showed up at the party. He did and a partly drunk Armitage Hux called for her, and she saw Ben Solo smiling and waving at her. She waved back. Glad he was too far from her to see her blushing face. She had a crush on Ben for awhile now. Knew him since they were kids. He was the first boy to talk to her and made her feel welcome. She had been in foster care for awhile before the Kenobis took her in when she was ten and after four years was able to change her surname to theirs. Learning they had adopted her to change her name. It was her best birthday of her life. Then she notice Ben had grown as he push himself on the school's track team. Ben was smart and bold. He hates bullies. When someone got picked on he would friend them and stand up for them. With Hux and Phasma backing him up. Rey saw a outstanding guy and she fell hard, but a guy like him liking her that was impossible in her mind. Until last night's party.

Rey was talking to Rose with a Jack Daniel's cola drink. Rey normally wouldn't drink alcohol, but since she was here at the party a couple of drinks wouldn't hurt. She saw boys being gross peeing on the curtains. Ben had gotten into a drinking contest. Drinking guys under the table and Phasma cheering him on. Ben was still standing after so much whisky. Wow! Rey couldn't handle that thus the Jack Daniel's cola. Strong but easy to take down. Finn and Poe had gone somewhere and left the girls alone with each other. Rose saw her sister and try to pull Rey with her, but Ben had walked up to them. Rose quickly left them alone. Rey's heart was racing. She was able to talk to Ben, but seeing the look in his lovely dark brown eyes. Staring lovely at her. The look made her weak at the knees and frozen on the spot. Ben had rested his arm on the wall and was smiling at her. He lean in and kissed her. Rey didn't care she dropped her drink. Ben Solo was kissing her and she open her mouth to let his tongue in to taste the mix of him and alcohol. She felt him lean in closer and his hard on pressing against her. She was thankful for the condoms she brought.

"Fuck, up stairs you two." she heard Phasma call to them. "Damn I'm out of Johnny's. Dammit! I'm not ready to raw fuck you Armitage."

"I'll pull out." Hux said drunk.

"Like fuck, you will." Phasma complained.

"Here I have extra." Rey said giving Phasma a couple. She pulled Ben upstairs.

"Ooh, I like this girl. I'm riding you tonight. Twice!" Phasma cheered as she shakes the condoms at Hux.

"Oh, yeah baby fucking ride me good." Hux said happily.

Rey smiled as she went upstairs holding Ben's hand. They weren't even half way up the stairs and Ben was already kissing her neck. Taking hold of ass and groping her lower thigh. She heard him whisper her name sweetly in her ear. It was enough for her to kiss him on the lips. Tongues and all. Ben left her up. Letting her wrap her legs around his waste. Carrying her up to Armitage's bedroom. Panties off. Shoes and other clothes left on the bedroom floor. Hips moving in rhythm. Rey hope her virginity was to be lost to Ben and it was. Screaming his name every orgasm he gave her. He saying he loved her over and over again. Motivating him to push harder and finally with one final thrust he cum. Ben rolled over to Rey's side. Holding her close to him. Rey kissed his cheek as they fell back to sleep. Saying she loved him.

Next morning Rey woke to a empty bed. Ben wasn't beside her and his clothes weren't on the floor. Getting out of bed covering her naked body with the duvet cover. She walked over to the bedroom window and saw Ben get into his car and drove off. Oh, he had left her without saying anything to her. Rey felt used. Sure he must have been drunk at the time, but it was passionate and spoke sweetly to her. Even said he loved her. Must have been the heat of the moment during the sex. Rey got into the shower and began to wash the shame away. A one night stand. Tears fell down her cheeks as the warm water hit her skin.

When Ben got home he got the shouting lecture of his life. Both his parents were waiting for him. Head still pounding from too much drinking. He put his phone on charge in his phone, but it didn't stop his mother taking away from him. Great no phone during the weekend. His father quiet. That's not good which means mom was going to speak and dad was going to nod in agreement. Ben sign as he sat down and Leia began to speak by banging her hands on the table loudly. Ben's head didn't like that and it shown on his face. Good! Leia thought narrowing her eyes at her son. He had lied to her. He was drinking under age. The legal age is twenty-one here. She was going to make him suffer.

"Hurts doesn't it?!" Leia spoke loudly.

"Yep! Got it loud and clear." Ben said his head in pain. "Guessing no to pain killers."

"Hard work is going to be your pain killer." Han spoke anger in his tone. "Whatever your plans were this weekend? There out the window and your phone is ours until further notice."

"What?!? Ow!" Ben said stock even his loud voice hurt his head. "OK, taking my weekend away is fine, but my phone now that's cruel."

"Young man you lied and went to a party with alcohol and you drank said alcohol." Leia said angrily. "What were you thinking? You're eighteen not twenty-one. Knew letting you go last night was a mistake. I was right Brendol Hux was a terrible man."

"He wasn't even there." Ben said and regretted. "Oh, shit! Shouldn't have said that."

"Brendol Hux wasn't even there?" Leia asked wide eyed. "Where was he?"

"Mom please! Armitage won't forgive me if I say." Ben begged.

"Benjamin!" Leia said getting more angry. "Spill now!"

God, dammit! Ben was screwed. Speaking of screwed. He screwed Rey last night and doesn't remember a thing about it. He wanted to call her. Explained he was drunk and he drank so much so he could even speak his feelings towards her. Maybe her head was more level then his. Phasma told him Rey was prepared and eager to let him have sex with her. He doesn't even remember how it happen or how it happen? Ben wanted to talk to her so badly right now. He wanted to know how she was feeling right now? He did leave her. Alone. Oh, god why did he leave her? She must be so upset right. Upset with him. He needed to talk to her. He regret going to that stupid party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to school time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey refuse to listen to Ben and refuse to be anywhere near him. She still felt heart broken and used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish this one a few days ago. Beta reading takes longer then I thought.

All weekend was hell. Gardening and cleaning out the garage with no help. He wasn't allowed his phone all weekend and was grounded for two weeks. Ben saw Rey come out of house and he saw her look sad and when she saw him she looked annoyed at him. Was he bad at the sex? It was his first time as it was her's or did she think it was a one off? He had to speak to her explain he was drunk and he drank so much so he could speak to her. He had crush on her for four years now and it wasn't a one off. He wasn't like that. He wouldn't use girls. Monday morning he waited outside her house. Normally they would go to school together in his car. He was hoping to take this chance to talk to her. Explain himself. Rey come out of her house and frown at the sight of him.

"Hey!" Ben said nervously. "Wanna a ride to school?"

"I'm done riding with you Solo." Rey said bitterly.

"Rey, what happen Friday night wasn't what you think?" Ben began to explain. "Please can we talk in my car on the way to school?"

"You didn't call."

"I got my phone taken off me. My parents. Well, mainly my mom flip at me about lying to them. I wanted to call."

"I saw the hell they put you through, but I think its not enough."

"I know! Can I please take you to school and talk?"

"Nope! Because I've asked Poe to pick me up in his car."

"What?!?!"

Poe drove up and honk his car to get Rey's attention. Ben was dumbfounded as he turn to see Poe in his black and sliver X-Wing car. Rey quickly walk pass him and got into the car. Once she was in and seat belt on, Poe drove off. Ben watch them drove off. She didn't give him a chance to explain himself. He wished he had his phone. He could have called her and explain everything to her or even admitted his feelings. God dammit. His life sucks sometimes. Ben sign in defeat and got into his car to drove to school. Satine saw from the window and saw a sad Ben Solo. She saw him grow up and saw him brushing at Rey. She knew his feelings for Rey. He was a good boy. Ideal for Rey, but for some reason something happen. She was going to get to bottom of what was going on? Han and Leia will know. They had Ben working all weekend. So they will know.

The weekend was hard for Rey. After the party Rey had cried in the shower and dressed in clean clothes. She had covered her tracks about going to a party. All her friends did. Poe said he was hanging at Finn's house and same excuse for Finn to say he was hanging out at Poe's house. Rey said she was doing a final exam sleepover at Rose and Paige's house. Visa for the sisters to claim the same at Rey's house. Perfect cover up and everyone avoid people taking pictures and videos. It worked as all of them created the perfect cover for each other. Get ready on the way to the party. Helping with hair and makeup. Paige even got her friends involved. The boys drove them to the party all ready themselves. Perfect! Then Ben Solo kissed her and left her after a one night. She should have known not to open her heart. Her real parents didn't want her. The Kenobi's wanted her and she wanted them. No one else. Just like everyone else.

"Soooo, Ben Solo was outside your house." Poe broke the silence.

"Don't matter about him." Rey said bitterness still in her tone. "He left me in a empty bed and didn't call. His parents may have taken his phone and made him work all weekend, but he still left me after sex without a word."

"He looked like he wanted to talk about it and wanted to explain himself to you." Poe said with a smile. "Did he offer to drive you to school and talk about it?"

"Maybe?!"

"There we go! I would happily let you two talk. He looked like he was sorry."

Poe signed. "Rey ...."

"Drop it Dameron as far as I am concern he is a jerk that sleep with me and used me. So leave it alone."

"OK!"

Poe went quiet. It was clear Rey was still bitter over this. She was in tears on the phone to Rose. How after getting such a passionate kiss from Ben? How he had sex with her and passionately said he loved her, but she woke to see the bed empty and saw Ben drove off. He didn't call or visit her. They decide to cheer her up with a trip to the mail. Seems it worked a little, but there was still some bitterness in her. Clearly he needed to talk to Ben. Find out if he was this jerk Rey now hated. She made her feelings clear when she admitted to them all she wanted to be with Ben Solo. The first page of her note book was filled with hearts of B+R 4 Ever. Mrs. Rey Solo. Even stitches of Ben with her in his arms. Rey was quite the artist. Guessing Rey might have thrown them away. Broken heart. Poe was going to figure this out.

Ben got to school alone in his car. Normally he had the radio on. Playing music and her singing along. Her voice was so very lovely. He love listening to her singing voice. God, he loved her voice and wished she was here not in Poe's car, but it was her decision to go into his car and Ben respected her. He saw her talking to her friends and sadly didn't go near her. She didn't see him as he turn away and went to look for his friends. Phasma and Hux were waiting for him. Hux didn't look please at all. Ben greeted him.

"Have you been on social media this weekend?" Phasma asked.

"No, got my phone taken off me and I am grounded for two weeks." Ben answered.

"Well, my wonderful father was and wasn't happy of what I did." Hux said annoyed. "Call my mother whom wasn't happy either. Oh, I'm dead if I can't redeem myself with the final exams."

"Yeah! Well, boohoo for you. I have struck out with the girl of my dreams." Ben said looking at Rey. "She hates. I'm a idiot leaving her. I should have stayed and talk to her then. Not ran off to my parents."

"Let me talk to her. I'll tell her." Phasma said with a offer. "Believe me you two will be together before you know it."

"Forget it." Ben said bitterly. "She hates me and I have lost out. She deserves better then me."

Phasma and Hux looked at each other. Ben Solo giving up. He never gave up on anything. He fought for the little guy. He would work hard. His goals met and he would get them. This was bad. He looked sad and heart broken. This wasn't happening. They need to help their friend. He needed to help him as he helped them. Poe Dameron walked up to them and was here to talk to them. Perfect! He can help with the love birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drama of High School what to do for my little love birds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment below.


End file.
